merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Knights of the Round Table
, Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, Prince Arthur Pendragon, Sir Elyan and Sir Percival.]] The Knights of the Round Table are an order of knights, created by Prince Arthur Pendragon. Their first appearance was in ''The Coming of Arthur: Part Two. ''It is confirmed that they will return for Series 4, and be identified as, "The Knight of the Round Table." History Creation Fleeing from Morgana's immortal army, Arthur led a group of outlaws (consisting of Merlin, Gaius, Guinevere, Elyan, Lancelot, Percival, Gwaine and Leon) to the Castle of the Kings. The group uncovered a round table, and Arthur explained that the Kings would sit around this table, as no one could be at the head, symbolising equality. He offered everyone a choice as to whether they would help him storm Camelot and defeat Morgana, and all agreed to help (though Merlin was forced to by Arthur). Arthur then knighted all the men (excluding Merlin, who was his servant, Gaius, who was too elderly, and Leon, who was already a knight), commenting that his father would never approve. Taking Camelot Back The knights and Merlin returned to Camelot, armed with Arthur and Merlin's knowledge of the citadel and (unknown to all except Merlin and Lancelot), Excalibur, a sword capable of killing the dead (which the immortals had inadvertently become). The group then split up, Lancelot and Merlin heading to the Cup of Life to empty it of blood, and the rest heading to the dungeons to free the king. Merlin and Lancelot were successful in their quest, with help from Gaius (who had followed them and stopped Morgause killing Merlin), destroying the army. Darkest Hour Over a year after Morgana's betrayal, peace was restored to Camelot, although Arthur took over the kingdom as Uther was still broken due to Morgana's betrayal and had help from his uncle Agravaine who was secretly loyal to Morgana although Arthur was unaware of that. Meanwhile, Morgana attempted to take revenge on Camelot again by tearing open the veil between the living world and the spirit world, and summoning creatures known as the Dorocha. The Dorocha started killing people across a village and Camelot and they could not be defeated but fire and light could repel them. Arthur learned from Gaius that the only way to defeat the Dorocha would be to make a sacrifice. Arthur, the Knights of the Round Table and Merlin leave for the Isle of the Blessed. Lancelot continually encourages Merlin to leave and protect himself, but Merlin refuses. The group gets a fire going and Arthur and Merlin go collect more firewood, but one of the Dorocha attacks them and they lose their torch. The remaining knights, with only one torch left between them, decide to search for Arthur and Merlin. Hiding in an abandoned room, Arthur and Merlin attempt to reassure each other and Arthur tells Merlin that he is "a brave man," then joking adds "between battles." Merlin replies, "You have no idea how many times I've saved your life," to which Arthur says if he ever becomes king, he will make Merlin the court jester. One of the Dorocha finds Merlin and Arthur's hideout as Lancelot and the others battle their way through the dishevelled castle with only one torch. As Arthur is about to rise, Merlin shoves him down and jumps to face the Dorocha himself, jumping straight though it and being flung across the room and hitting the wall.Lancelot and the other knights barge into the room and vanquish the Dorocha. The knights rush to Merlin's still form slumped by the wall. Arthur turning over Merlin's limp body and seeing that his face is frozen and apparently dead. Known Knights of the Round Table * Arthur Pendragon * Sir Gwaine * Sir Elyan * Sir Lancelot * Sir Leon * Sir Percival * Sir Agravaine de Bois (not confirmed) In Legend The Round Table was the table which King Arthur's knights sat around. It had no head, implying that all there were equal. Though the concept was created by Geoffrey of Monmouth, the Round Table itself was created by Wace, who relied on previous depictions of Arthur's fabulous retinue. In other legends, Merlin creates the Round Table in imitation of the table of the Last Supper. Category:Characters Category:Knights Category:Knights of the Round Table